


Not Party Person

by Matori_Holmes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU human, F/M, Fluff, Loki is Hela's personal pizza delivery boy, Mistletoe, The Odinsons have a crush on Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: “I’m glad you didn’t go out with my brother,” Loki blurted out, “or my sister. And that you decline their invitation to their party.” Jane didn’t know how to react so she only chuckled. “Yeah, ditto,” she breathed out. “I’m taking you on a date tomorrow. Do you know how to skate?” he said, pulling away slightly to look at her. She shook her head. “Not really.” He smiled (almost mischievously) before saying, “Perfect. I’ll teach you.” How the Odinsons developed feelings for her, she can never actually understand but damn, she knew deep down that she chose the right one.





	Not Party Person

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Here's a little Lokane fluff that's been on my mind since last month.

Jane checked the clock before finally walking out from behind the counter and talk to the man. “Sir, we’re closing earlier than usual,” she told him with a small smile, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.” He looked up to her with his green eyes after she grabbed the empty coffee cup. “Not joining any party or huddling up with your family?” he asked her. Jane shook her head. “Not really a party person,” she chuckled, “and my dad died last year. I never really knew my mom; she died when I was 4 and the memory of her is a bit vague.” She was going to walk back to the kitchen but he held her by the wrist. His hand was cold.

“Stay. You’re the last one here, yes?” That triggered Jane’s stranger alert. He may look handsome with his black hair and pale skin but she has to be careful. “Jane, I would love to talk with you.” For a moment she was surprised because he knew her name but then she remembered she wore her nametag. She hesitated for a moment before sitting across him, putting down the cup again. “I’m Loki,” he said, “and I’ve seen you around the campus.” Jane blinked a few times.

Jane worked part-time at this diner since her father died and she too have noticed him coming here every weekend, drinking espresso and sitting at this booth, sometimes hunched over his laptop. This place wasn’t that far from the university where she was studying. “Oh,” she said, “are you a student there too?” He nodded. “Yes, I’m studying philosophy, second year. And you?” Jane furrowed her brows slightly. Their buildings were far from each other. “Astrophysics, second year,” Jane answered, “but how . . . where do you see me?”

“The girls’ dormitory; my sister doesn’t believe in pizza delivery from the pizza place so instead she sends me to buy them and deliver it to her.” Jane gaped slightly. Wait a minute. “You’re Hela Odinson’s youngest brother?” He straightened slightly, surprised. “Her room is across mine and she always shares her pizza with me. Well, more like an apology for her violin practices at the middle of the night.” She smiled slightly. “I think she started to order cheese pizza for me because I told her I’m not a big fan of meat.”

“That explains the change of order,” he said. Jane hummed in agreement before it went silent for a while. “I thought your family was having a party? Hela invited me.” Loki sneered at that and Jane found it amusing. “Not a party person,” he copied her answer. “Also, my sister seems to have a crush on you.” Jane laughed before realizing he was actually serious. “Are you sure? Maybe she’s just being nice to me and Darcy? She’s my roommate,” Jane said. Of course Darcy didn’t skip a beat when agreeing to go to a party. “Believe me, Jane. I know how my sister acts when a girl catches her eyes. If she has a competition, she’d get rid of them. Afterwards, she'll lavish them with things they like. That’s how she got Brunnhilde as her girlfriend for 6 months.” Jane knew Brunnhilde. She’s seen the scowling girl a few times at the dorm.

“Well, I’m not really into girls,” Jane said, her eyes catching the clock again, “and I have to close the place.” She took the cup and went to the kitchen. If she were honest, she has always found him quite attractive since she worked here for the last few months. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Bruce was still here, doing the dishes. “Shouldn’t you be spending Christmas with Natasha and Clint?” Jane said but Bruce chuckled. “Ah, yeah, Nat said she’ll pick me up but I guess she got stuck in traffic,” he told her before taking the cup and washed it with the rest.

“What about you, didn’t you say, uh, Thor and his sister invited you to their party?” Jane shrugged. Right now her mind was focused on the youngest Odinson. “You know I don’t like parties and besides, I still feel kind of awkward after declining Thor when he asked me out.” The situation was even weirder, now that she found out Hela apparently liked her too.

“Hey, sorry we’re late,” the backdoor opened as Clint appeared with Natasha on tow. “Clint drives like an old woman,” Natasha huffed before she gave a chaste kiss to Bruce. “Hey, I was being careful! The roads are slippery!” Clint punched Natasha’s shoulder before she punched him back good-naturedly. “You sure you don’t want to join us?” Natasha asked, looking at Jane. They too asked her to join their party. “No, I’m fine,” Jane told them, “you should go.” Clint gave her a pity look and she hated it but they left with their, “have a nice Christmas!” and Jane sighed before locking the backdoor and turning off the lights.

She was surprised to find Loki still there, leaning to the door. “I was going somewhere but I’d like it if you join me,” he told her. Jane gulped silently, her throat suddenly dry. What if he was just like the other siblings? If she had to choose out of the three . . . well, Thor’s dreamy and Hela (even if Jane didn’t swing that way) was rather sexy with her dark look but Loki . . . he was so mysterious since she laid her eyes on him. “Okay,” Jane said. She wasn’t sure if she was lying when she told herself she was just being the scientist who wanted to understand something she couldn’t comprehend.

After locking the doors and putting on her jacket, she followed him to the direction of their university. “Where are we going?” she asked, her heart pounding like crazy. So far, Hela and Thor have been nice to her so she shouldn’t expect less from Loki . . . should she? Oh God, what if he was a stalker? What if all this time he was actually stalking her? But wasn’t she kind of stalking him too? Although the correct word would be ogling him from afar because she never followed him around campus but there wasn’t even any evidence he was the one following her around campus.

He stopped and she stopped too. They were in front of the doors to the main auditorium. “You said ‘youngest brother’,” he said as he turned to look at her, “I suppose you know Thor.” Jane nodded. “Oh yeah, he’s friends with Bruce—one of the part-timers—so we kind of know each other. He told me he was Hela’s brother when he saw me talking with her. Hela did tell me how she doesn’t trust pizza delivery and so she used her little brother to buy her pizza but I know Thor is always hanging out with his friends at night. So I don’t think it’s actually possible to have more than one person in the dorm that has zero trust for pizza delivery people.” Loki was staring at her so intently; she felt her face turn slightly warm.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he told her and she froze. Loki tilted her head up using his finger under her chin and she saw it; a mistletoe. “But I won’t do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” he added. He looked so nervous. He was making Jane nervous too. Does she want to kiss him? Mistletoe has always been an ostentatious thing in Jane’s opinion. But they didn’t have any watchers. “Okay—” she wasn’t even finished before he suddenly kissed her lightly.

A jolt went through her and she closed her eyes before giving more pressure. His arms circled around her, pulling her petite body closer and his warmth enveloped her. Her fingers tangled around his hair as she parted her lips, letting his tongue invade her mouth. He groaned before pulling away, catching his breath. “I’m glad you didn’t go out with my brother,” Loki blurted out, “or my sister. And that you decline their invitation to their party.”

Jane didn’t know how to react so she only chuckled. “Yeah, ditto,” she breathed out. “I’m taking you on a date tomorrow. Do you know how to skate?” he said, pulling away slightly to look at her. She shook her head. “Not really.” He smiled (almost mischievously) before saying, “Perfect. I’ll teach you.” How the Odinsons developed feelings for her, she can never actually understand but damn, she knew deep down that she chose the right one.


End file.
